


The Hangover Cure

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Christophe takes Yuuri back to his room after last year's GPF banquet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pageleaf: has anyone written the fic where yuuri and chris banged after the gpf banquet???  
> me: um if not I volunteer
> 
> And thank you pageleaf for cheerleading and proofreading!

At first Chris thought Yuuri had left the banquet already. It was well on its way to winding down, just a few people in ones and twos still at tables or drinking. Then he looked around the room a second time and spotted a blue tie and socked feet peaking out from under one of the buffet tables.

"Yuu-ri," he called softly. He lifted the tablecloth to find Yuuri fast asleep, half dressed in pants and socks but no shirt, and using his rolled up suit jacket as a pillow. He had the tie clutched in one hand like a security blanket. 

"Yuuri," Chris called again, shaking him gently. 

Yuuri blinked at him and smiled. "Christophe! More dancing already?" 

"No, the banquet's over," Chris replied. "Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Uh," Yuuri seemed to think about this as he crawled out from under the table. He looked around. "I think I lost my shoes," he said. 

Chris sighed. It didn't look like Yuuri would even remember his room number in this state, nevermind get back to a hotel if he wasn't staying in this one. 

"Why don't you come with me," Chris said. "We'll find your shoes later."

Yuuri looked at him and smiled again, if 'smiling' was even a good enough word for this, Chris thought. His whole body looked happy, his face incandescent. They were old friends, though not close friends, but Chris loved easily and right now he wanted to gather Yuuri into his arms and do anything he could to keep that joy in his face. 

"You're so nice," Yuuri said, and half-fell, half walked into Chris's arms, snuggling his nose into the join where Chris's neck met his shoulder. 

"I'm the nicest," Chris agreed. He gently untangled himself long enough to bend down and pick up Yuuri's abandoned shirt and suit jacket and put the latter around Yuuri's shoulders. "Let's go."

~*~

Chris woke up some hours later with a splitting headache and a cottony mouth. He needed to pee with an urgency that overrode the headache and made him think he'd slept most of the night. The blackout curtains on the hotel room window kept any sunlight out but when he cracked his eyes open the digital clock on the nightstand blinked 8:44, late in the morning for an in-season ice skater. 

He eased out of bed, pausing after he stood until his stomach settled and his head stopped throbbing so forcefully. 

There was a rustle behind him and Yuuri's voice murmuring, "Is that you Phichit?"

"It's Christophe," he whispered back. "Go back to sleep."

He heard Yuuri roll over and when there weren't any other questions, assumed everything was fine and carefully picked his way through the dark room to the bathroom.

When he got back in bed Yuuri stirred again. "Why am I in your bed?" He asked, seemingly unconcerned about this, just confused. 

"You were really drunk and lost your shoes," Chris told him gently. The room was dark but side by side in bed he could just make it the gleam of Yuuri's big brown eyes looking up at him.

Yuuri levered himself up on one elbow and peaked under the sheet. "I can't tell, are you naked?" He asked, again sounding more confused than upset. 

"We're both in our underwear," Chris said. "I figured you'd be ok with that after last night." 

That changed his demeanor. "Last night…" Yuuri trailed off miserably, then rolled over so his back was to Christophe.

Chris let him, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

The next thing he knew he woke up with the sun bright on his face. He started to sit up, then groaned and lay back down when his head pounded.

"Here." It was Yuuri, speaking softly at his bedside. Chris squinted to see him while protecting his head from the light as much as possible. Yuuri was standing there in his briefs, holding a bottle of something green and a tablet. 

"Gatorade and something for your head," he said, holding them out. "You'll feel better if you take them."

Chris sat up carefully and took them. A small sip of the Gatorade didn't upset his stomach so he drank more and downed the tablet. "Thanks," he said, hoping it kicked in soon. "You're not hungover?"

"I never get hangovers," Yuuri said with a laugh. "Did I drink a lot last night?"

"I found you half-dressed under a table," Chris said by way of answering.

"It was probably pretty bad then," Yuuri said. Chris remembered how sad Yuuri had gotten the night before when he mentioned last night and decided not to mention details.

"You seemed to be having fun."

"More like drowning my sorrows after that free skate," Yuuri said, clearly trying to make light of something that still pained him. 

"It didn't look like that to me," Chris said. He reached a hand out to Yuuri's waist and gently pulled him closer until Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed. "You looked so happy." He stroked his hand over Yuuri's thigh, hoping he was understood and the attention was welcome. "I'd like to make you that happy again if I can."

Yuuri's cheeks pinked and his eyes dropped to Chris's mouth, then his bare chest. "What about your hangover?" 

"It's fine," Chris lied. "It will be gone soon anyway. I'll just make sure not to move too much."

"Not much we can do like that," Yuuri said, but he leaned closer and his eyes kept flicking back to Chris's lips. 

"Plenty we can do," Chris murmured. "You could kiss me, for a start." 

Yuuri hesitated for another long moment, then finally twisted to face Chris and kissed him. 

His mouth was sweet, lips a little chapped from dry air in the rink, the kiss not chaste but careful. Chris had expected the same sexual heat Yuuri showed in his dancing but this wasn't a passionate kiss. Not yet, anyway. He cupped Yuuri's face with one hand and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Yuuri's and swallowing the little sighing moan he let out. Yuuri leaned closer, brought a hand up to mirror Chris's against his own cheek and stroked his thumb against Chris's morning stubble. Yuuri was warm and responsive under Chris's mouth and hand and it was the easiest thing to lean back and bring Yuuri down with him. 

Yuuri went with a groan, landing half on top of him. Yuuri quickly kicked the bedsheet out of the way and straddled Chris, keeping his hips teasingly out of reach until he bent down for another deep kiss and let himself press inch by inch, body to body against the other man. Chris groaned happily and grabbed his perfect ass with two hands. _This_ was the Yuuri he'd seen at the banquet, confident and sensual and effortlessly in charge.

He squeezed as Yuuri rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together through two layers of underwear. 

"How do you want me?" Chris asked, breath tickling Yuuri's ear. "Fuck me? Ride my dick? Fuck my mouth?" All things that wouldn't require him to move much. 

"Mm, the last one one," Yuuri said.

"Get up here then."

Yuuri pushed his briefs off and crawled up Christophe's body until he was kneeling in front of his face. He stroked his cock, fully hard and flushed red and smiled when he saw Chris lick his lips. 

"You really want it?" He asked.

"Yes," Chris said.

Yuuri traced over his lips with the head of his cock. "Say please."

"Please," Chris said. He flicked his tongue out to catch a taste of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri held still to let him kiss its tip but didn't move any closer, not letting him suck it. "Pretty please?" Chris tried with a teasing smile. 

Yuuri shook his head. "Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," Chris repeated, and hummed with pleasure when Yuuri pushed his cock into his mouth in response. 

Yuuri rocked his hips in short, shallow thrusts, stroking his length over Chris's tongue. Chris closed his eyes and took him in, sucking gently but keeping his head still and letting Yuuri do the work. With one hand Chris pushed his own briefs down and took himself in hand, stroking lightly in time to Yuuri's movements. At first Chris's lips dragged over the soft skin of Yuuri's shaft but soon spit was glistening every time he pulled out, wet and slick. After a few minutes Chris opened his eyes and gently pressed Yuuri's hips back, drawing him out of his mouth. 

He took a second to admire Yuuri's flushed cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat that had gathered on his chest. Chris reached up and thumbed Yuuri's nipple. 

"You look good like this," he said.

"You look good sucking cock," Yuuri responded. He rested a finger against Chris's lower lip and smiled when Chris bobbed his head up to suck at it. 

"We can finish like this," Chris said. "But if you want anything else we should hurry it up or I'll come soon." 

Yuuri stroked himself a few times almost absent mindedly. "I'll ride you," he said. "I'm assuming you brought condoms."

Chris scoffed. "Of course." He waved a hand at his bag. "In there, with lube." 

Yuuri got up for his supplies, cock bobbing awkwardly, while Chris eased his underwear off. His head was feeling better, but he still didn't want to sit up, or move any more than he had to. 

When he got back to the bed Yuuri knelt over Chris again and tapped his cock against Chris's lips again.

"Open up."

Chris did, with pleasure. He watched through lowered lashes as Yuuri popped open the little travel-sized bottle Chris never left home without and slicked his fingers. Yuuri braced himself against the headboard and reached behind himself, running a finger over his hole. Chris couldn't see exactly what he was doing but he could tell when Yuuri breached himself, his whole body relaxing and cock pushing deeper down Chris's throat. Yuuri moaned a little. Chris could hear the wet slip of his fingers in and out, moving in time to the small little hitches of his hips. Eventually he stopped, pulling his cock out of Chris's mouth and moving back a little to grab a condom. He unrolled it down Chris's cock without any kind of tease and gave it a cursory stroke with the lube left on his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked, then without waiting for an answer, he held Chris's cock steady and sat back, spearing himself with Chris's cockhead.

Chris moaned. He flexed his hips, feeling Yuuri stretch and give around him as he pushed a little deeper. He knew he was big and always tried to give his partner time to adjust but this morning it took everything he had not to force himself in to the hilt. Yuuri's thickly muscled thighs trembled and he held himself up with a hand on Chris's chest, but his face was angelic in its pleasure as he carefully lowered himself, steadily taking more and more of Chris's cock. 

When he finally bottomed out he stopped there, just barely rocking back and forth. He arched back and held onto Chris's thighs behind himself for balance, showing off his chest and abs and right below that his cock, precome starting to leak from its tip. 

Yuuri rocked again and moaned, "Unn, _there_ , Christophe..." trailing off as he let his eyes drift close. He was breathing heavily, mouth open and chest heaving. Chris grabbed his hips and thrust up as hard as he could, bouncing Yuuri on his cock as he set a quick pace. He loved this view, Yuuri on display above him, the bright morning light pulling out highlights in his hair and making his sweat glisten. Chris took Yuuri's cock in one hand, stroking it in time to his movements and watched the way Yuuri's face screwed up in pleasure as his hands clenched on Chris's thighs.

Yuuri didn't warn him, didn't even change his pace, just one minute he was riding Chris's dick like he could do it for hours and the next he was shuddering and coming over Chris's hand and chest. 

"Fuck," Chris whispered, milking another spurt of come from Yuuri's cock. Yuuri whimpered but didn't ask him to stop and that extra moment of intimacy, watching Yuuri past orgasm and still taking it as he came that little bit more undone sent Chris over the edge too. He planted his feet on the bed and thrust hard two, three more times, until he was coming, feeling Yuuri clench around him as he filled the condom.

When Yuuri opened his eyes there were tears caught on his lashes. He blinked and wiped his hands over his face. 

"I guess I needed that," he said. 

Chris let go of Yuuri's softening cock and cleaned his hand off with a corner of the sheet as Yuuri clambered off him and and flopped on the other side of the bed with a little "Oof."

Chris tossed the condom somewhere and reached out for Yuuri. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed. "I hope you don't retire," he said. "I'd miss you at the next banquet."

Yuuri met his gaze. He looked so unsure of himself again, so different from how he was on the dance floor, or, for that matter, when he was fucking. 

"I'd miss you," Chris said again. "And I know for a fact I wouldn't be the only one."

Yuuri didn't respond. Chris scooted close enough to give him a smacking kiss on the cheek, then jumped out of bed.

"Anyway, my head feels a lot better and you should probably go find your shoes. See you next year?"

Yuuri didn't give him an answer as he got dressed and left the room, but at least he gave Chris a real smile when he waved goodbye.


End file.
